Sam Evans
Sam Evans is a new student, who has recently transferred from an all boys boarding school. In episode one of the second season, "Audition", he shows interest in joining the Glee Club, and in episode four, "Duets", he joined Glee . Sam replaced Finn as the new quarterback for a short time on the school football team, the McKinley Titans. In "Grilled Cheesus", Finn wishes to be quarterback again, and he changes the play, which results in one of the boys from the other football team dislocating Sam's shoulder, making Finn quarterback again. Sam is portrayed by Chord Overstreet. Season 2 In "Audition", Sam is a newly transferred student at William McKinley High, who is seen first tapping his foot when New Directions performing "Empire State of Mind" in front of the school. Only he and Sunshine Corazon demonstrated any interest or attention towards the Glee group's performance which did not go unnoticed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. (Sunshine smiling and showing interest; Sam tapping his foot) Later on, while Finn is posting up posters for Glee Club auditions, he hears Sam singing "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison in the guys locker room showers, the scene being an obvious call back to when Will Schuester caught Finn singing "I Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO speedwagon in the shower locker room. They both were discovered there. Later, when Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to get Tina back, Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps recruit Sam to audition for Glee Club, Sam agrees because Finn is the popular quarterback. Sam introduces himself to Puck (who thought he had a particularally huge mouth-size wize), Finn, Artie and Mike, informing them about what he likes, and that he has dyslexia, and chooses "Billionaire" as his audition song. After Finn is kicked off the football by the new coach Shannon Beiste for trying to get Artie on the team, Sam doesn't come to the Glee Club audition. When questioned about this by Finn, Sam says that he wanted to come, but didn't want to risk being alienated the way Finn has been, since as the new guy at McKinley he already feels like an outsider. As he exits, Sam reveals that he is the new quarterback, to a disappointed Finn. However in "Grilled Cheesus", while in the first game of the season, Sam goes against the Coach's game plan, and instead follows Finn's directions. Unfortunately, Finn's plan fails to work, and it instead results in Sam dislocating his shoulder. Finn then becomes the quarterback againbut feels very sorry about Sam. In "Duets", Will Schuester has managed to convince Sam to reconsider joining the Glee Club, particularly since he can't play football following his football injury. Sam's attractiveness is immediately noted by the girls in the group, and particularly by Kurt Hummel, who asks Sam to sing with him as his duet partner. Sam is a bit taken-aback by Kurt upfront nature, and the fact Kurt accused him of dying his hair, but still agrees to the duet. Finn however, remembering how Kurt behaved towards him during Kurt's crush on Finn the last year, worries that Sam will be bullied for singing with another man, and attempts to get Kurt and Sam to back-out of the duet because he is afraid that Sam will leave Glee Club after being bullied. Sam refuses, stating that he gave his word to Kurt and wasn't going to back out. Kurt meanwhile is infuriated by what he deems to be Finn's homophobia, but after talking to his father, realizes that it might not be fair to Sam. The next day he approaches Sam in the showers and ends the partnership, much to Sam's confusion. As he leaves, Kurt again in a flirtatious manner accuses Sam of dying his hair, which Sam half-heartedly denies once more. Sam experiences the downside of being in Glee when Azimio and Karofsky throw a slushie in his face. This is witnessed by Quinn, who, remembering how she felt the year prior, helps him clean up. Later on, Sam asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, but as they talk he tries to kiss her. Initially, she rejects him, citing her need to get her life back to normal after the events of the previous year (pregnancy). Still, eventually she agrees to be his partner (after being manipulated by Finn and Rachel) and together they sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. With Finn and Rachel's vote, they win a free dinner at Breadstix together. Quinn is initially put off by Sam clumsy attempts at talking to her, and awkwardly the conversation turns towards Quinn's past pregnancy and keeping secrets. Sam admits to having one himself, and Quinn immediately jumps on this, asking if he is gay as many of them suspect. Sam denies this casually, and claims his true secret is that he dyes his hair with lemon juice. He reveals that he previously attended an all-boys boarding school, which he claims explains why he is so awkward in talking to girls. The two bond, and Quinn pockets the gift certificate they won, stating that Sam should pay for dinner, as this is their first official date. In "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", Sam is cast in the role of Rocky. Later in the weight room, Sam and Finn discuss their insecurities with their bodies. Though Sam adheres to a strict and healthy diet, throughout the episode he displays signs of having an eating disorder or body dysmorphic disorder, stating that if he eats a hot dog or misses a workout, he hates himself "for a few days." During a dress rehearsal, Sam walks onto the stage wearing a pair of very short gold shorts. Sam asks Emma if he can wear "board shorts" but his request is denied. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will, the teacher. Sam initially believes that the reason he was pulled out was because of his complaints about his costume, but Mr. Schuester assures him that it has nothing to do with Sam's body or his complaints. Sam falls into a funk and confides in Finn that he feels fat, despite Finn's protests that Sam's body is fine. Sam advises Finn to be confident with his own body, but Finn seems to take Sam's words the wrong way, as he is nearly suspended after walking around the school in his underwear. After the play is canceled, Mr. Schuester apologizes to Sam and Finn for making them feel uncomfortable and insecure. Sam later performs "The Time Warp" with the rest of the New Directions. In "Never Been Kissed", Sam and Finn discuss how they control their sexual urges while being with their girlfriends, who abstain from sex. Finn tells Sam that he visualizes something that turns him off, encouraging Sam to use images of Coach Beiste in compromising positions to cool off during makeout sessions. Upon telling Finn, it starts to circulate throughout the glee club. When Will has to tell Beiste about it, she takes it very personally and quits. Will invites her to see the boys' mash-up, "Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind", and she accepts their apology and comes back. In The Substitute, Sam performs in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. In Furt, when Finn tells Sam that he might be getting replaced Sam says that he is on the verge of being super popular. Finn thought he didn't care about that stuff, and he admits that he does. He says that he will get Quinn to be his girlfriend, and Finn and Sam fist bump. As he walks away, Finn gives Sam a dirty look. After hearing that Burt and Carole are getting married, he asks Quinn for some alone time. He says that he wants to be like the stars with Quinn, and says he loves Quinn. Then, he bends down on one knee, and shows Quinn a ring. Quinn says to get up, she's not ready to be married. Sam says that he wants to be married some day, and says that it is a promise ring. A promise ring that he will be true and never pressure her to do anything but kiss. He says that he will promise to make him feel proud, and do much more. He says that he cares about Quinn, and wants them to be together. When she closes the ring box, she says that it is a maybe. In an all glee girls meeting, Quinn says that Sam and her are not officially dating. In the boys locker room, all the glee guys,except Finn, are telling Karofsky to back off Kurt. After he knocks down Mike and Artie, Sam knocks into Dave, starting a fight. Karofsky, who is bigger than Sam ends up knocking him to the ground and punching him in the eye, but the fight is then ended by Coach Beiste. Back at Glee, Quinn puts an ice pack on Sam's eye. Quinn calls Sam's black eye hot. Kurt thanks Sam for what he did. Because Finn wasn't there, they all call Sam the new leader. At the wedding, Santana tells Finn that Sam is the new glee hotshot. Sam performs in Marry You. When Will is performing Sway Sam is seen hugging Quinn. He peforms in Just the Way You Are. Back at Mckinley, Quinn says she's proud of Sam for doing what he did for Kurt. She said that what Finn did at the wedding was because of him. Lastly, she said that they had been talking for this amount of time, and he didn't notice she's wearing his ring. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps happily. At the end of the episode, both Sam and Quinn are concerned about Kurt leaving. In Special Education, after Emma convinced Will to let new people have solos, he lets the winners of the Duets competition, Sam and Quinn, take the ballad. Rachel is furious about it, and refers the couple to .]]Ken and Barbie. During Hey, Soul Sister, they are seen smiling at eachother. After being pepped up by Will in the green room, Sam and Quinn take the spotlight and sing I've Had the Time Of My Life by themselves. Before, Sam tells Quinn that he loves her. They also perform backup in Valerie. At the end, Sam is seen performing backup in Dog Days Are Over. Personality Sam appears to be an extremely sweet sort of guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. As the new kid, he is still trying to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Finn offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Kurt, even though Finn warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Sam is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times. He becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body, particularly when Mr. Schuester replaces him in the role. Although Will did it for other reasons, Sam assumed it was because he asked to not wear such tight-fitting shorts, and that stated he also felt grotesquely fat, despite Finn assuring him he was in perfect shape. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, making lame jokes and ha ving little to no talent talking to girls in a flirtatious manner. He claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite" in Furt. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. He is shown to care about Quinn stay commited to her. Sam loves to play football and to sing, and he's apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He was only recently taught how to tie his shoes by Mr. Schuester mentioned in the episode The Substitute. Sam seems to be insecure, having body issues (as seen by his vanity in the Rocky Horror Glee Show) and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process. His popularity issues (first stated in Auditions) has been a problem for him for a while. Ever since he became dating Quinn, he has been trying to boil up to Quinn's standards and to be a perfect boyfriend and is resulting in his nerdy side being ignored for awhile. Relationships / Interactions Fans have debated over Sam's sexuality due to comments by Ryan Murphy and others, details of this can be located in the following page: The Great Debate. Please direct all debate and arguments over Sam's sexuality to this area, please, to maintain the integrity of this article. Quinn Fabray See Main Article: Sam-Quinn Relationship In Duets, after being slushied by the football jocks, Quinn attempts to help Sam deal with being an outcast due to being in Glee. Sam then asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, and attempts to kiss her. Due to her past year and desire to get "back to normal" Quinn refuses the kiss and the duet partnership. However, thanks to the manipulation of Finn and Rachel, the two performed together and won a dinner at Breadstix. While there, the two bond and share their secrets. After Sam assures her that he is not gay, Quinn declares that they will use the coupons another day, as this would be considered their first date and that as a gentleman, Sam should pay for it. In Never Been Kissed, Sam is seen with Quinn by a fireplace having make-out sessions. In Furt Sam offers Quinn a promise ring and hopes to marry her someday, but she gives him a maybe. Later in the episode she breaks into his locker and wears the ring. In Special Education instead of giving the solos to Finn and Rachel Mr. Shue gave the Solos to Sam and Quinn which Rachel now calls them "Ken and Barbie". In A Very Glee Christmas, Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. Kurt Hummel See Main Article: Sam-Kurt Relationship See Article: ''The Great Debate, pt.2''' In Duets, after Sam joins the Glee group, Kurt develops an interest and/or attraction towards the new recruit, and when they are given a Duet competition, Kurt immediately asks Sam to be his partner. Sam is surprised by Kurt's aggressive approach (and also taken aback by the accusation that he bleaches his hair), but still agrees to be Kurt's partner. However, when Finn discovers this, he attempts to convince both Kurt and Sam not to be partners, due to the fact that Finn is afraid that Sam will be bullied for having a male duet partner, and that Kurt's possibly romantic interest in Sam will prove as equally unwanted and unsettling as Kurt's feelings for Finn had been the last year. Kurt denies Finn's accusation, blaming them on Finn's latent homophobia, and simply says he wants to sing with Sam. Finn then attempts to talk to Sam instead, but Sam refuses to back out of the duet with Kurt, stating he gave the other boy his word and does not want to hurt his feelings. However, Kurt later speaks with his father, and realizes that maybe Finn is right, and that is isn't fair to inadvertently cause problems for Sam. And so, Kurt ends the potential partnership with Sam, who is left confused. However as Kurt leaves, he makes another flirtatious comment about Sam bleaching his hair, which Sam denies half-heartedly because of the fact that its true. In "Furt", Sam is shown to care deeply for his fellow Glee members as he gets in a fight with Dave Karofsky after the latter shoves Mike into Artie when they try to stand up for Kurt. Finn Hudson Finn Hudson and Sam Evans meet during the first episode of the second season of Glee, titled "Audition". After finding out that Matt transferred and Glee is now one member short of the required 12, the Glee Club decides to actively recruit new members. Mr. Schuester, in response to Jacob's claim that Glee is a "giant ball of suck", has the club perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard, hoping that the modern song will entice new members. While performing, Finn notices a new kid tapping his foot to the beat of the music. Later on, while Finn is posting up posters for Glee Club auditions, he hears Sam singing "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" in the guys' locker room showers. With a little help from Artie, Finn gets Sam to agree to meet with the Glee boys and perform a song, since Finn is the popular Quarterback. The Glee boys are all in agreement with Finn, and convince Sam to audition, resulting in the number Billionaire. Believing that he convinced Sam to join, Finn also becomes involved with a plan to help Artie enter the Football team- only to result in getting publically kicked off the team with Beiste. Finn's fall from popularity is further compounded when Sam, who witnessed Coach Beiste kick Finn off the team, is a no show for the Glee audition. Finn confronts Sam, only to find out that he didn't show because he's afraid of what people will think of him if he joined Glee. He then informs Finn that he is now the quarterback, the position Finn once held. However in "Grilled Cheesus", while in the first game of the season, Sam goes against the Coach's game plan, and instead follows Finn's directions. Unfortunately, Finn's plan fails to work, and it instead results in Sam dislocating his shoulder resulting in a guilt-wracked Finn becoming the quarterback again. In "Duets", Finn manages to get Sam to join Glee by talking up winning Nationals in New York City. After Mr. Schuester introduces Sam to the club, Finn excitedly greets him and shows him where to sit. The assignment of the week is to perform a Duet, the winning team getting a gift certificate to Breadstix. Finn, of course, teams with Rachel, but is concerned when he realizes that Kurt has decided to make Sam his partner. Remembering that Sam was worried about the effect Glee would have on his reputation, Finn confronts Kurt, begging him to reconsider partnering with Sam. He's afraid that if the school sees Sam and Kurt as duet partners, they'll assume he's gay and make his life miserable, which in turn would cause him to quit Glee. Kurt claims he only wants to sing with Sam, but Finn is onto him. He reminds Kurt about how forcefully he came onto Finn last year, and says that Kurt doesn't understand that no means no. Nevertheless, Kurt insists on singing with Sam, leaving Finn to think of another way to break their partnership up. Since Kurt refused to find a new partner, Finn decides to talk to Sam. Sam doesn't see the problem with singing with Kurt, and thinks they have a shot to win. Finn explains that being in Glee is like walking the yellow line on the highway. If you veer off the line, it could have dangerous repercussions. Sam is confused, pointing out that when Finn first convinced him to join Glee, he made it sound glamorous and implied that it would make him popular. Knowing that slushies and trips to the dumpsters are in Sam's future, especially if he partners with Kurt, Finn explains that the popularity will come in time, but for now, Sam needs to lay low. Like Kurt, Sam refuses to switch partners, saying that he gave his word to Kurt, and wasn't going to back out and hurt the other boy's feelings. Earlier in the episode, Rachel announces that she wants to throw the competition so that Sam can win, which would make him more likely to stay in Glee. Although reluctant at first, Finn agrees to go along with Rachel's plan to throw the competition. After deciding to sing not only a "bad" song, but an "offensive" song, the plan to throw the competition and subsequently keep Sam is nevertheless still a problem because of Kurt and Sam's partnership. Fortunately for them, Kurt, after a discussion with Burt, announces that he's going to perform on his own, leaving Sam free to find a new partner, preferably of the female persuasion. Luck seems to be on Finn and Rachel's side: Quinn saw Sam receive his first two slushie facials courtesy of Karofsky and Azimio, and bonded with Sam as she helped clean him off. The two agree to meet to discuss performing a duet. Sam uses the meeting to try to kiss Quinn, which freaks her out and she confides in Finn that Sam tried to kiss her. Knowing that Quinn is Sam's only chance to win, Finn talks to Sam, while Rachel works on Quinn. Both use the idea that while there's no way the team of Sam and Quinn will ever beat Finn and Rachel, they're welcome to come in second place. This has the desired effect, as Sam and Quinn agree to be partners again. Finn and Rachel's duet has the disastrous results they hoped for. Everyone, including Mr. Schuester, is offended by their performance and priest/nun costumes. Sam and Quinn follow and perform a wonderful duet of "Lucky" at the end of which Finn excitedly gives Sam a thumbs up. Sam and Quinn win the competition, to the excitement of Finn. Santana Lopez In "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", Santana showed interest in Sam's body and in a flashback scene from "The Substitute", Sam is seen holding Santana back with his arms around her waist. However, things get serious when in "Silly Love Songs", while The Warblers were singing, Santana turns around and they share a glance. She also waves hello to me, while he smiles back. In "Comeback", it is shown in pictures that they appear to begin a relationship.however this will not last verry long because rhayn murphey refred santana as sam "salsa sauce" after the brak up with quinn .also some people say that santana will have a relationship with brittany so sam and santana are only temporay. Songs Solos (in a duet) * Lucky (Quinn) ''(Duets) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life ( ''Quinn '') (Special Education) * Baby (Artie) (Comeback) Solos (in group number) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) * Billionaire (''Auditions'') * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * She's Not There (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Somebody To Love (Comeback) Unreleased Solos * Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Trivia *Secretly dyes his hair blond with lemon juice *Big fan of the movie Avatar *Obsessed with working out, exercising, and sports *Known for making bad jokes *Loves astronomy *Previously attended an all boys boarding school *Nicknames include "Macauley Caulkin stunt double" (Sue), "LadyLips" (Azimio), and "Ken" (Rachel) *Many of his Glee Club-mates have thought he was gay at first, including his girlfriend Quinn Fabray.﻿ *Has dyslexia, which is why his grades aren't that good *Likes comic books *Loves Cool Ranch Doritos Quotations Slideshow Sam in gold shorts.jpg Billionairesam.jpg 789.jpg Normal 004.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg Normal 004 (1).jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-21-14h13m57s126.png SAM!.png 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg Chord-overstreet-shirtless-09.jpg Collages.jpg 101210 glee XXXX .jpg K-10 (2).jpg K-11 (2).jpg 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 30.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg Gleehalloween Story101.jpg 267px-Yjnhtbgrfvcedwxs.jpg E7eed4832629d99fca5d05a242c746df.jpg Pictures10.jpg Pictures14.jpg Pictures19.jpg k-2.jpg Pictures24.jpg k-13.jpg Rachelfire.png Tumblr l9unlbOdad1qahpupo1 500.png Pictures21.jpg Tumblr lgbzs9ca6i1qehta7o1 500.jpg Gallery Always.png SAM!.png 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-21-14h13m57s126.png Asrcdfd.jpeg Quam.jpeg 180px-Glee kids.jpg Vlcsnap-715929.png Sam and quinn.jpg Collages.jpg Pictures8.jpg Quam in Violet.png 789.jpg Billionairesam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky.jpg Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam in gold shorts.jpg Samandquinn.jpg 30bl160jpg.gif Dianna and Chord.jpg Ktuxtiq8c6ddxuid.jpg Chord-overstreet-shirtless-09.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_004 (1).jpg normal_004.jpg Tumblr lgbzs9ca6i1qehta7o1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-09-16h48m21s176.png Videos thumb|left|292px|Baby by Sam and Artie thumb|left|292px|Sam singing Billionaire with ND Boys except kurt thumb|right|292px|10 Things You Didn't Know About Chord Overstreet Category:Santana Lopez Category:Silly Love Songs Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:New Directions Members Category:Quarterback Category:Football Team Category:Glee